He's my man!
by JaurenForever-And-Always
Summary: What if when Whitney kissed Joey and he pushed her away the first time Lauren walks in seeing it, and claims her boyfriend back. Oneshot.


A/N: Okay, so had this on my mind since i watched that damn heartbreaking Joey and Whitney Kiss. What is he doing man. He's throwing away the love he had for Lauren down the drain with other girls. Lucy, Yark. Whitney. Dafuq! Joey get your act together boy! It's so freaking heartbreaking even watching eastenders lately..

AN2: What if when Whitney kissed Joey and he pushed her away the first time Lauren walks in seeing it, and claims her boyfriend back. Oneshot.

* * *

Whitney was sat at the R&R thinking, Joey coming up behind her.

"You alright? Do you wanna talk about it?" He frowned as there was no reply from her. "Fine."

Joey walked behind the bar as Whitney looked up frowning lightly. "Sorry, I'm miles away."

Joey looked at her as he took a cap off a beer. "Mm. You looked like you had your hands full earlier, with that little kid."

Whitney sighed. "Yeah, well Tyler's right, i shouldn't be working in a place like that."

Joey frowned looking at her. "What, he said that, did he? Well, i think he's wrong."

Whitney smiled. "Really?"

Joey smiled lightly. "Yeah, of course i do. I see you with little Tiff and Morgan all the time. You're a natural. Like that little kid today. You're his best mate, remember?"

Whitney laughed softly. "He did run off. Anything could've happened."

Joey smiled gently. "Yeah, but it didn't, did it, eh? Do you want another drink or what?"

Whitney smirked. "You looking after me?"

He smiled. "Looking after you is Tyler's job, innit?"

She looked at him as she stood up grabing her bag. "Me and Tyler are history."

Joey raised a brow. "Yeah?"

She smiled lightly. "You're glad?"

Joey laughed softly. "No."

Whitney smiled walking over to him, kissing him, Lauren opening the doors just as Joey pushed her away. "W-whoa what you doing?"

Lauren walked over. "Yeah, I was about to ask the same question."

Joey quickly turned around a big smile appearing on his face. "Lauren!"

Lauren smiled. "Miss me?"

He nodded with a smile pulling her in a soft hug. "Yeah, i missed you, babe."

She smiled pulling out of the hug looking over at Whitney. "How could you? I may not be here, but it's walford everything comes out eventually."

Whitney looked at her. "I'm sorry, yeah? It just happened. But nothing happened, it was just a kiss, nothing more, nothing less."

Lauren shook her head glaring at her. "What about Ty, did you even think about him in this?"

She sighed. "Not really, we're kind of over, he said i shouldn't be around kids."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so you just make out with the nearest guy, which happens to be the guy, your so called 'alcoholic best mate' you know is still in love with. You're lucky nothing happened. I'd never forgive you." She walked out the R&R Joey rushing after her not taking a second glance at Whitney. "Babe, babe?"

Lauren stopped turning around raising a brow. "Yeah?"

Joey frowned lightly. "I'm sorry, babe. For everything. Everything before you left and everything after you left. I've made mistakes from the day you left."

Lauren raised a brow "What with Lucy? What's it matter you were back together."

Joey shook his head. "NO. No we weren't. She lied to you."

Lauren frowned "Why? Why would she lie."

He shook his head. "I don't know, to hurt you like she always does. I don't speak to her much now. But i made mistakes, after you left, i got back with her, well sort of.. more like a fling, i used her once again, to hide away from my feelings."

She raised a brow. "We're great us ey? You use sex as a way to hide from your feelings, and i use drink.. Well used to. I don't anymore. I'm getting help."

He nodded with a smile. "That's great babe, i'm so glad for you."

She nodded smiling. "I missed you."

He smiled gently. "I missed you, too. More than you could possibly know. Is there a way back for us?"

She smiled. "I hope so. I really do." She smiled hugging him resting her head upon his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

All they needed was time. Maybe someday there life could go back to how it was. Love, Life and Happiness.

* * *

R/R :)


End file.
